undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Dancetale
Forbidden Dancetale This is my own AU its a work in progress and help would be greatly appreciated! this is based on the pacifist route. I refer to Frisk as a she because this is a Frans ship AU. Original Dancetale by Teaandstars and Sterrenschijnsel on Tumblr Full Story For many centuries Monsters and Humans existed peacefully, sharing their love of dance. Dancing was a way to express feelings and emotions for both races, dance was used to express love or to be make a statement. Every Monster had a different style of dance that the specialize in, but monsters could learn other dances as well. When two Monsters dance, their souls become closer and their bond grows. Their music blends into one dance. Monsters often bow before each dance as a sign of respect and honor towards other Monsters. One day, conflict broke out between the two races, and the war between Monsters and Humans began. After many battles the humans were victorious and banished the Monsters to the Underground. Monsters continued to dance, trying to adjust to life underground and find hope. The King and Queen of the Monsters tried to stay positive and help their people. Eventually they had a child named Asriel. All of the royal Dreemurr family were waltz style dancers. Asriel was said to be the most skilled dancer in the underground, because dancing with him made everyone extremely happy and hopeful. One day, a human fell into the Underground. The child was adopted by the King and Queen and became close friends with Asriel. This child learned the waltz but was also a skilled freestyle type dancer. One day The child and Asriel ventured through the barrier and were killed. Stricken with Grief Asgore ordered all humans that fall into the Underground to be killed. Appalled by her husband's actions, Toriel fled into the ruins to watch over any humans that might fall. Asgore, filled with the sadness of a loss of two children and his wife, didn't want to be held back by memories of his son and adopted child and ordered dancing to be forbidden. Without the ability to express emotions through dance, the underground grew cold and dark Six human souls later, a human child named Frisk fell into the underground. Frisk was scared but found that she could dance the ballet. Toriel passed through the ruins and found Frisk and took her in. Toriel explained that the Monsters would not be as kind as her, but if Frisk brought back their rhythm, the whole underground would be saved from their sorrows. But this task would not be easy. Frisk ventured forth from the ruins filled with hope and determination. As Frisk stumbled through the snow, she stumbled upon a lonely skeleton sitting by a hot dog stand, looking upset. Frisk bowed and introduced herself. She learned that the Monsters name was Sans and that he was alone at the time. He talked about his brother and how he felt alone since he was shy and had to be taken care of by his younger brother. Frisk smiled reassuringly and offered the skeleton her hand. He shyly took it as Frisk twirled him around. The two danced awhile and Frisk saw that he was a very gifted hip-hop- style dancer. Sans danced awhile then took Frisks hand and bowed. The two walked together, smiling and blushing. From another path came the sound of a Monster yelling incoherently. As the pair approached Sans smiled and laughed and told Frisk that was his brother Papyrus. Papyrus came running at Sans yelling about how he shouldn't wander off. Papyrus paused a minute and looked at Frisk, not realizing she was a human. Papyrus was proud of Sans for making a friend but also confused about Frisk's appearance. Sans whispered that she was a human and Papyrus stood there for a minute and then challenged Frisk to a duel. Papyrus gave Frisk the first move, expecting her to attack. Instead, Frisk twirled around Sans before bowing to Papyrus. Confused at what to do Papyrus looked towards his brother, who shrugged and smiled. Frisk waited for Papyrus's move and was happy to see that he had found his rhythm. Papyrus led Frisk in a tango for a few measures, then Frisk swung by and grabbed Sans.The began three dancing together and their souls bonded. When the dance was over All three bowed, smiling and laughing. Papyrus turned to Frisk and complemented her dancing, saying he would love to dance with her again. He then turned to his brother, the two smiling at each other. The trio laughed awhile then set off into the underground. seeking to help others find their rhythm and experience the love that they felt, bringing peace and harmony back to all of Monsterkind.